


Stay Near Me

by CosplayWanderer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay, M/M, Pizza, Pizza gay, Romance, Sappy, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayWanderer/pseuds/CosplayWanderer
Summary: //This is my first work whoops this is actual trash\\Jeremy, popular, dramatic theatre kid. A pizza guy.Nathan, introverted, quiet art kid. A barista.How could a relationship between two complete opposites begin?





	Stay Near Me

“I don’t believe in that childish fantasy.” Spoke a brunet male. “Have you ever met anyone who that has actually happened to? But, I admit it’s a nice concept. Romantic!"

Across campus Nathan had written down a, “Buy milk.”, note on his arm. He then shifted his attention to his notebook, writing in different colours. People looked at his note filled arm, it was only the afternoon and yet it had been covered, he was always teased for it as people thought he believed in the whole soulmates idea. It wasn’t completely wrong, he loved the idea of it but the chance of it coming to a reality was slim.

Jeremy stripped his hoodie from his body, his arm felt, weird? He looked down to his left arm and noticed these random notes followed with the occasional doodle of flowers and space. He had no memory of putting it on his arm. And it was his right arm too, he was right handed so there was no way he could’ve without it being insanely sloppy. He didn’t drink that night either, it couldn't be possible. Was it that whole soulmate idea? Couldn’t be. It was probably his sister writing on his arm while he was sleeping, thankfully it wasn’t his forehead.

Jeremy made his way to his restroom, scrubbing insanely hard at the sharpie marks. He scrubbed until his arm was red, the sharpie didn’t even budge. He hissed and dried off his arm. ‘Just wait till you get home. You won’t hear the end of it.’ He thought in relation to his sister. 

She’s the only reasonable explanation. He still lived with his parents instead of at the dorms or his own apartment, which he thought was extremely sad. This would never be a topic he would speak about. 

 

The clock hit three, just on the mark Nathan clocked in. Time to get some work done. He sighed as he threw on his green apron, tying it as he made his way to the brewing station. 

“Nathan-” Said a deep voice that he might’ve heard once in his life. “Nathan, Nathan, Nathan. Do you think you could man register while I handle it back here? We’re short handed today, which explains why I came in.” It was one of the managers that he barely worked with. Even if he had worked with him before they wouldn't have talked.  
“Yah- sure.” Nathan said with a nod. He didn’t have a loud voice, it was more on the softer, more feminine side. He barely spoke anyways so he was never really self-concious about it, he just worried if it was too soft that the customers couldn’t hear over the soft music and chatter of the cafe.

He made his way to the front register, a job he was sure everyone hated. He was confident in his drink mixing skills more than human interaction. Three wasn’t too busy, a nice hour of just a few customers. Then behold, the clock struck four. Customers flooded in one by one, a few yelled at him for being too quiet and a few were kind about it. There were two kinds of people. 

Maybe thirty minutes into his shift he saw a familiar face from school. It wasn’t natural for him to see people he knew, it shocked him a little.

“Caramel raspberry latte, for Jeremy.” The brown haired male spoke, he seemed natural about it. Which he probably was, he was the most social butterfly of the social butterflies. Nathan was the complete opposite. Jeremy looked around the cafe before leaning over the counter, “Do you believe in love at first sight?” 

Nathan hung his head and avoided eye contact, punching numbers into the register, “Four twenty.” 

That night Nathan ordered a pizza, he was starving and it was the cheapest option. It also didn’t need him to get up out of bed which was a plus. Minutes later he got a knock at his door.

“One large Hawaiian pizz- We meet again. If you don’t believe in love at first sight how about fate?” Spoke a familiar voice as he opened up the door. 

“Y-You’re a pizza guy?” It was Jeremy, why did they keep meeting? Nathan questioned as he pulled out his wallet.

“Don’t tell anyone, the theatre kids will go crazy.” Jeremy said with a soft grin, taking the money. His eyes wandered down to Nathan’s arm and saw almost the exact same markings on his own arm. No- wait, they were exactly the markings on his arm. The fate comment he made came back to bite him. He brushed it off and made his way back to the car, taking a moment to catch his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I dunno if I'll continue this, I'll see where this goes I guess?? I'm sorry if your eyes have been burned by this trash.


End file.
